


I See Stars

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Art, F/F, I've never written something like this, Mean Girls, Mean Girls The Musical - Freeform, Mean Girls broadway - Freeform, Painting, Sunsets, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot where Janis paints on Cady's back.





	I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Broadway-inspired fic, so I hope it turned out okay!

“Stop squirming,” Janis groaned as Cady squirmed beneath her. 

She lay on the kitchen floor on top of layers on layers of newspaper. Her shirt and bra were discarded at the other end of the room, and next to her sat Janis’s countless paintbrushes and paints. 

“But it’s so cold,” Cady whined and Janis stifled a chuckle. She dipped her brush in the paint with one hand and attempted to hold Cady still with the other. 

“I haven’t even started yet, Caddie,” Janis said with a hint of annoyance to her voice, though they both knew it was fake. 

“I know, but it’s cold either way,” Cady complained. 

Janis steadied her hand which was shaking softly and nodded. She’d never painted on skin before, and she was more nervous about it than she cared to admit. She knew she couldn’t mess this up, the image she wanted to make was supposed to make Cady happy. The idea of it sounded easy. Almost everything she did could Cady happy. It wasn’t hard to make her smile which Janis was grateful for. 

But this painting had to be special. She’d been planning this ever since Cady had sent her a picture she’d found on Instagram of a painting done on somebody’s back instead of a canvas. After finding the post, Cady instantly sent it to Janis because she knew her art obsessed nerdy girlfriend would love to try something like that. 

Just as she’d predicted, Janis had been very excited (even though she tried to play it cool) at the idea of painting on a person, instead of a canvas for once. When she’d asked Cady if she could paint on her, Cady had said yes instantly. She became even more excited when she figured out what she was going to paint, even though she insisted on keeping it a surprise. 

Luckily, she hadn’t even had to ask Cady if she could do the painting on her. Cady had volunteered. She assumed it would be simple. All Cady would have to do was lie down and stay still, so how hard could it be? But to put it simply, much harder than she’d expected. Janis hadn’t even touched her yet (or at least with the paintbrush) but she just couldn’t stop moving. 

Cady loved Janis’ art. Even more than that, she loved watching Janis paint. She loved watching the face she made when she focused, and how she scrunched up her eyebrows and pursed her lips when she was thinking about which stroke to make next. She loved how Janis rocked back and forth on her heels and smiled to herself if her painting turned out the way she wanted. 

Cady had been so excited about getting to be involved in the process of creating art with Janis, that she’d completely forgotten about the fact that now she  _ was  _ the art. She looked over at Janis, who was pulling mixing two colors together and sighed happily. She wouldn’t get to watch her this time, but she’d get to help, which in its own way was so much better.

Cady finally stopped squirming, took a deep breath, and set her head in her hands. She closed her eyes as she began to relax. 

But as soon as the first drop of paint touched her skin, she cringed and tried to slide away from Janis. 

“Hey! Warn me first,” She exclaimed.

Janis covered her groan with a chuckle and let her brush hover over Cady’s back. 

“Okay,” she said, dragging out the word dramatically. “This is going to be cold,” she stated the obvious. 

She slowly and gently pressed the brush to Cady’s skin once more and proceeded with her painting. Cady quickly adjusted to the strange feeling of the paint on her back. Though she wasn’t able to steady her heartbeat due to the fact that Janis was pretty much sitting on her thighs. For once, she was glad Janis couldn’t see her face because she was sure she would laugh at how red she was turning. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Janis focused on her painting. The only time she acknowledged Cady was to brush her hair away from her neck, which sent shivers down Cady’s spine. Though they both knew there was no real reason for Janis to be fidgeting with Cady’s hair, they found it relaxing when every fifteen minutes or so Janis would put her brushes down and focus her attention on her girlfriend. 

After an hour or so, she finished the painting. She managed to take a few pictures before Cady started to beg to see her creation. 

“Come on, I didn’t just lie here for an hour for you to  _ not  _ show me,” she complained as Janis took another photo. She focusing on getting the perfect angle so her painting would look just right when she showed it to Cady. 

“Gimme a second,” Janis mumbled before taking one last picture. 

She lied down on her stomach next to Cady and held out her phone. Cady’s jaw literally dropped and she let out a small gasp when she saw what Janis painted. 

“You remembered?” She breathed. 

Janis nodded with a smile. Before they’d started dating, Cady had shown her a picture of the sunset in Kenya. The yellow and orange sky was filled with stars, which was what she missed the most about Africa. Cady had assumed Janis would’ve forgotten about the picture within a few days. Though it was special to her, she knew that others didn’t share the same sentiment.

She wasn’t quite sure how to react to this. Nobody would’ve gone as far as to recreate a painting of her home. Nobody except Janis, that was. 

“Do you like it?” Janis asked, her voice laced with nerves. 

“Of course,” Cady said with a comically large grin. “I love it!” 

Janis blushed and smiled. She pressed a soft kiss to Cady’s lips, only pulling away when she needed to come up for air. 

“Do you want me to help you wash it off?” She asked with a smirk. 

Cady blushed bright red and nodded. 

“I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I normally hate my writing, but I actually really liked this. It was a nice change of pace from all the SuperCorp angst I've been writing this past month. So I really hope you guys liked it too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
